My Student Can't Be This Crazy
by Yoshiyuki-Kun
Summary: My first vocaloid Story: A young student has always admired this teacher all her life. She loves the teacher so much that this student will get rid of anyone that goes near Luka-Sensei  Sorry for the terrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

**My Student Can't Be This Crazy**

**Based on the PV Fear Garden**

_I have always admired Luka-sensei in my life. I've have been admiring her ever since she started teaching while I was in elementary school. Til suddenly the school district found out that her knowledge was too advance for us and was transfer to a high school for her teachings. Those fucking bastards! How dare they took my Luka-sensei away from me! No worries… it appears that I get to go to the school that Luka-sensei is teaching at also has a middle school too! Now I can finally be with my sweet precious Luka-sensei… oh my! It looks like I'm not the only one that admires Luka-sensei at that school… *giggle* looks like I have some clean up to do… if you know what I mean… ah ha…ah haha… Ahahahahaha!_

_…I shouldn't get too excited yet…_

Rin picks up a very sharp knife and automatically started to laugh. Rin smiled as she touches the sharp edge of the blade. She licks the edge of the knife so erotically while staring at a certain picture of Luka-Sensei. "Oh Luka-sensei. My love for you will never end. I can't wait to meet you again. But first... I must get rid of a red-headed bitch that always gives you trouble" said Rin.

Rin turns around and smiles manically at a young girl with long red hair. Wrapped and tied up with barbed wires while blood is dripping down hanging on the wall. "P-please... let me...go...rin..." said the red-headed girl.

"My my. So you finally speak after all this time. I thought all that electric shock treatment would have killed you by now" said Rin. "Please...I'll do anything...you ask...I won't bother Luka-Sensei...anymore..." said the red-headed girl. Rin walked up the girl and smiles" *giggle*...anything you say?" said Rin. Rin Placed her right hand on the girls shoulder and begins pulling out a dagger out of her skirt while whispering in her ear. "Okay...'Die For Me'...Miki-chan" maniacally said Rin. Rin pulls outs the dagger and jammed the dagger into Miki's heart. Miki screamed with agony and blood started pouring out of her mouth. "Gwahahaha! Like hell I'll keep you around you good-for-nothing loli bitch! "said Rin. As rin licks the blood off her fingers, she checks the clock and notice her class is about to start soon.

"Booo...and I was having a great time to this morning...oh well I'll chop her up when I come back and plant her corpse in my sweet beautiful garden. Least my twin brother won't be lonely anymore...ha..hahaha...ahahahahahaha!

As Rin continues laughing hysterically and left the basement, She washed off the blood off in a nearby bathroom and changed into another spare uniform in her room. While Rin was changing, she picks a small picture with a photo of Luka-Sensei. "Mmmm my Luka-sensei. Soon your body and soul will be mine. Kyaaa! I can't believe I said my desires out loud!" shouted Rin. As Rin continues to stare at the picture of Luka-Sensei., She began to breath heavily and starts making out with it as if she was actually making out with Luka-Sensei. "You belong to me my sweet Luka-sensei. Only me and no one else's... I protect you okay? If anyone that goes after your heart...I'll claw there throats out and pull there tongue out as a neck tie...ha...haha...hahahahahahahah!" laughing manically Rin.

Soon after that, Rin finished changing and rushes to school. While walking to school. Rin notices a group of housewives gossiping with strange looks on there faces. "Have you heard about Kurosaki-san's daughter has gone missing?" said Housewife #1. "Yes I have. Apparently she's been missing for 2 weeks ever since the students went back to school" said Housewife #2. "That's for sure. It's as if she just vanished into fin air" said Housewife #1. " Well I heard that she's been spirited away. Like that boy from some small village in the countryside." said Housewife #3. "Do you actually believe that story? I find that hard to believe at a time like this" said Housewife #2. As the housewives continue to gossip, Rin began walking again to school and giggled over the conversation that she head.

"Hmmm spirited away huh?... *giggle* I'll give them a big surprise tomorrow morning...mmm maybe I should hang her corpse on a antenna or a telephone pole... hmmmm too early to decide right now...oh well better head to school. To see my beloved Luka-Sensei" said Rin. As Rin manage to get to school and walking towards class, a short brown hair teacher came running. "Rin-chan! I'm so glad your here" shouted the Short-Brown Hair Teacher." _(Oh great...the first thing see this morning is a drunken bitch teacher that I hate the most in this school_) Ah Meiko-sensei! Good Morning! said Rin. "I'm so glad I catched up to you. Hey could do me a huge favor?" asked Meiko. "(_Oh great. Another stupid ass task from the drunken bitch...) _Sure what is it Meiko-Sensei" answered Rin

"Awesome! Could you look after Luka-chan for me? I'm going to be at a teacher conference in another town for this week. And also she'll be your homeroom teacher for this week as well. Could you do that for me please?" asked Meiko. After Rin heard was Meiko-sensei said, her face turned red and body froze stiff. " (_Oh my god! Oh my god! I did I just hear Meiko-sensei wants me to take care of Luka-Sensei while she's gonme? Oh Meiko-sensei! I take everything back what I said about you! and your off my "Rivals I must Kill" list)_" thought Rin. "Hellloooo? Are there Rin-chan? Are you okay with it?" asked Meiko.

After Rin comes back to reality, she holds Meiko-sensei's hand and jumps for joy. "Oh yes I will look after Luka-sensei! It'll be an honor to take care of her Meiko-sensei." shouted Rin. "Awesome! Your the best Rin! Okay I better get going now. Make sure you probably take good care okay? asked Meiko. "Sure thing Meiko-sensei!" said Rin. As Meiko left down the hallway, Rin began dancing and skipping down the hallway toward her class. (_Ohh Meikoi-sensei! You seriously made my day! A whole week having Luka-sensei as my teacher! The love of my life! And she's all mine...allll miiine_!) thought Rin

When Rin finally made it to class, she see's a certain twin-tailed student talking to Luka-sensei. "My my... I never thought she be the next one I need to get rid of...

**End chapter 1**

**Next Chapter: Target Hatsune Miku**

Yes I understand that it seems short right now but the next couple chapters will be longer


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Long time no see everyone! I'm really sorry for not posting the next chapter 2 years ago. School was taking a lot of my free time and was Job seraching. Anyways I'm back here's the next chapter of the the story.**

**ENJOY!**

**Day 1 - Target: Hatsune Miku**

_ Who would of thought that Miku-senpei would be my next target. At first I was going kill her last since she barely approaches Luka-sensei not too often. But lately Miku-senpei has been a little clingy towards her. Just as bad that loli bitch Miki. Still... I'm curious of what your blood taste like Miku-senpei... *giggle*_

"Awww not fair Luka-tan! Wished you were my homeroom teacher" said Miku. "Calm down Miku. I'm only staying as a home teacher for the class just for this week" said Luka. "But still..." Just when Miku about to say something else to Luka-sensei, she suddenly felt a cold chill down her spine. As if someone is giving her the maniacal cold stares from behind. When Miku turns to her right, she see's Rin griping the door so hard that the door started to break down. (_You damned twin-tailed bitch! Stay away from my Angel_) thought Rin "A-a-ahh second thought... maybe I should get going to my class" said Miku.

Miku dashed out of the class room leaving Luka puzzled of why Miku left so quickly. And Luka looks towards her left and see's Rin griping on the door. "Ah Rin-chan, Glad you made it to class on time" said Luka. Rin comes back to her sense and gives Luka a cheerful expression. "Of course Luka-sensei, I always come in to class on time" said Rin

"Well class is about to start so its time for you to go to your sit" said Luka. When Rin is about to walk towards her sit, a certain blonde side-tail student gives her the cold look. "Disturbingly happy as always I see" said Neru.

"Oh come on Neru-san. You should know I'm always cheerful and good-mannered" said Rin. "That's what creeps me out even more" said Neru. As Rin sits at her seat behind Neru in the back, Rin suddenly grips her desk as if she is about to break it. _Damn that side-tailed bitch! Always talking shit about me when ever I come to school. Even her tsundere personality is starting to piss me off... hmmm maybe I should give her a special surprise later on... anyways tonight is the night to give Miku-senpei a "nice" surprise *giggle*_

As lunch time came by, Rin decide to look for Miku around the school to see what she was up to. Suddenly Rin hears familiar sounds coming from the stairs that lead towards the roof. As soon as Rin finds Miku, she notice Miku was having lunch with Luka-sensei on the roof_. Miku-senpai?! Why the fuck is she eating lunch with my Luka-sensei! Miku-senpai...I'm seriously going to cut your throat and pull your tongue out through your neck like a tie...still I'm curious of what are they talking about. _As Rin sneaks quietly through the door and slowly walks around the water tanks and pulls out a radio from her pocket. "Good thing I wiretapped Luka-sensei's watch so that way I can listen to what those two are saying" said Rin.

While Rin was for the signal on her radio, she found the frequency of the wiretapped and manage to listen to what Luka-sensei and Miku were talking about. "Luka-sensei, Thank you so much for eating lunch with me!" said Miku. "Energetic as always I see, and you're welcome Miku. So what did you wanted to talk about Miku" asked Luka-sensei. "Well...there's something I always wanted to ask you Luka-sensei."said Miku. _Why is Miku-senpei sound nervous...oh god... don't tell me... is she?!_

Miku's cheeks turned red and manage to say her question. "Luka-sensei... do you have someone that you really like in your life?" asked Miku. _Even though I'm pissed at Miku-senpai... I'm curious about that question as well. _Luka-sensei froze where she is and her face turned red from that question. "Um...uh...well um...I wouldn't say like but I do admire someone that has been in my life for a long time. But if your saying that if I'm in love with someone right now, then no I don't." said Luka-sensei. "Really?!" shouted both Miku & Rin.

"Hmm did you just hear another voice just now?" asked Miku "No I don't think so" said Luka-sensei. _Oh shit! That was too close...but I so damn happy that Luka-sensei isn't seeing anyone right now...but I'm still curious of who Luka-sensei admires..._

"Luka-sensei...may I try something really quick?" asked Miku. "Sure but what are you going to do?" said Luka-sensei. Miku got up from her seat and suddenly sat on Luka's sensei's lap. "M-Miku, What are you doing?" said Luka-Sensei. Rin dropped all her gear and climbed on top of the water tanks as quickly as possible and see's Miku sitting on Luka-sensei's lap. _That fucking bitch!... I'm going to carve out her heart for this…._

"Um Luka-sensei… Please…hear me out" shyly said Miku. "Hmm what is it Miku?" asked Luka-Sensei. _Why is Miku-senpai acting all shy about…oh hells no! Don't tell me she's going to! _

Miku face turned bright red steam is coming out of her ears and was about to confession her feelings to Luka-Sensei. "I-I want to say that…I-I love..." Right before Miku could confess her feelings, an angry tone voice echoed through sky reached to them. "Like hell I'm going to let you confess!" shouted Rin. Rin threw one of her shoes at Miku's head and knocking her out. "R-Rin, What are you doing here?" asked Luka-Sensei. "Saving you from her of course" said Rin. "But you didn't have to knock her out like that" said Luka-Sensei. "I had to! Plus look at your shirt" said Rin

Luka-Sensei got confused of what Rin said but checked and notice that the shirt she was wearing getting unbutton. "And look at Miku-senpai's hand" said Rin. _Oh man! I can see's Luka-sensei's breast! Oh shit I'm getting a nose-bleed. But it's totally worth it!. _ Luka looks down at Miku and notice that she has Luka-sensei's bra in her hand. "W-Wait… don't tell me I'm…" said Luka. Luka turns around and notice that Rin was taping her on her iPhone while breathing heavily and drooling. "Kyaaa don't look!" screamed Luka. Luka-Sensei slaps Rin across the face and runs back inside the building. "Luka-sensei slapped me in the face…..it felt sooo good….he he he….."said Rin

As Rin was getting off the ground, she sees the motionless Miku on the floor and walks towards her. "Well well senpai….what should I do with you…..he he he…. I know…."As Rin said that in a devilish way, she drags Miku by the arms and ties Miku to the flag pole. "I'll come back for you later tonight Senpai." Said Rin. Rin laugh manically and goes inside to finish the rest of her classes. When Rin's 6th period ended, One of Miku's classmates came by to her class. "Excuse me Rin, do you know where Miku went? She never showed up for 5th and 6th period" said Teto. "Ah Miku-senpai!, She got food poisoning during lunch and went home" replied Rin. "Awww she did? I told her not to eat that leek from that run down shack near the district. Alright thank you Rin!" said Teto. "No problem Teto-Senpai" said Rin. Teto leaves the classroom making her way to Miku's house. _*Giggle* sorry Teto-senpai…. Miku-senpai will not return home if you know what I mean….he he he….._

As Rin gets up from her seat, Neru rudely shoves Rin to the side to make her way out the door. "The hell's you're problem? At least say excuse me" said Rin. "As if I say something like that to you Rin humph" rudely said Neru. When Neru left the class room, Rin didn't show emotion but her anger went skyrocketed. _That's it you side-tail spoiled bitch! You're mine tomorrow and that extra surprise is going to have you cry tears of blood…_

Rin leave her classroom and went to the opposite direction of the hallway towards the stairs which leads to the rooftop and stayed there til night time. Rin sat behind of Miku while preparing for her "special" treatment. As Miku is waking up, she notices her clothes are torn and her arms and legs are wrapped with bob wires clinging to the flag pole. Blood was dripping down her wrist and tears were flowing out of Miku's eye. "Who's doing this to me?! Whoever you are, please let me go!" shouted Miku. "I didn't nothing wrong! Let me go!...please!" Miku plead. "*Giggle* Sorry Miku-senpai….no one can hear but me here" said Rin.

"Rin, you did this to me?" Asked Miku "he he yep that's right" devilishly said Rin. "But why Rin?!" shouted Miku. Rin smiles at Miku while walking towards her while taking out a pocket knife out of her pocket. "You see senpai, you've gotten too clingy towards Luka-sensei…. and I didn't like that" said Rin. Then Rin starts gliding her pocket knife around Miku's face while going towards her chest. "Rin, please…stop this" said Miku

"Oh, you want me to stop?... okay" quietly said Rin. Miku felt relieved but out of the blue, Rin strikes and jammed her pocket knife into Miku's left shoulder causing Miku to scream in agony. "Like hell I will you fucking twin-tailed bitch!" shouted Rin

"Gah!, Please Rin….stop" begged Miku. Rin takes out another picket knife and stabs it into Miku's right shoulder while Miku even louder in agony. "Ahahaha!, does hurt it? I bet it does doesn't it senpai" manically said Rin. Miku kept struggling from the pain but she doesn't realize the bob wires are ripping her skin apart. "Ahahaha! Look at you struggling to get out knowing that you can't! That's what you get for trying to my Luka-sensei!" said. "Enough of this Rin!, Please….let me go! Do you dislike me that much?" Shouted Miku. Rin slowly walks up to Miku while pulling a pistol from the back of her skirt and whispers to Miku. "Oh Miku-senpai I don't dislike you…..". Rin than shoves the pistol into Miku's mouth causing Miku to tear up and panic. "I despise you" Rin pulls the trigger shoots her brains out. "Ahahaha serves you right for trying to seduce my Luka-sensei" Manically shouted Rin.

"Now then, Time to take a souvenir for my "special" garden at home" said Rin. Rin Picks a Reciprocating saw and starts to cut off Miku's left hand. "*Giggle* Got what I need….Now to dump the body…." Said Rin. Rin puts Miku's body into a body bag and drags it to a nearby furnace to burn the body. Rin places the body into the furnace and turned the furnace on the burn the body Rin sits down and smiles manically while Miku's body is burned to an ash. "Mmmm I love the burn smell corpse in the evening" said Rin. As the Miku's body finally turns to ash, Rin leaves the campus and skips all the way home. "Oh thats right, I was suppose to cut her thoat and carve her heart out... oh well I'll do it on someone else" said Rin. As Rin was almost home, she hears a familiar crying sound on the other side of the building. Rin walks toward the sound and see's that it was Neru crying at a nearby ally at the convenient store.

Rin sneaks quietly into the shadows and listen was Neru was talking about. "*sniff* Len-Kun…where are you….*sniff*" cried Neru. After hearing what Neru said, Rin devilishly smiled and walks home. "*Giggle* don't worry Neru-chan….you'll be meeting my brother soon…..in the afterlife *giggle*

Target Miku Terminated: Success

**Next Chapter: Target – Akita Neru**


End file.
